Island Survivor
Island Survivor is an online social game version of the international Survivor reality competition television franchise, itself created by Jive Monterozo which premiered in 2016. The social game premiered on June 14, 2016, on Tengaged. It is hosted by Jive Monterozo. The show consists of a group of tengaged users (as one or more tribes) in a group, where they must compete in challenges to earn either a reward, or an immunity from expulsion from the game in the next of the successive votes for elimination. While much less common than elimination by vote, medical conditions, such as injury or infection, have eliminated several contestants. The last two or three survivors face a jury composed of the most recently eliminated players. The jury interrogates the final few, and then votes for the winner of the game, the title of Sole Survivor. Island Survivor Manual Casting #Application posts will be posted a week or more earlier the premiere of the season. #The number of castaways depends on the season. #The selection of players will be based on the casting responses. Be as honest as possible and prove your worth. #Multis will not be allowed. If caught having a multi in one season or applying using multis, the players will be permanently banned from this group. Game Pre-merge :The number of tribes depends on the theme of the season. :The players will be randomly or intentionally selected to each tribe (depending on the season) :Members who get voted out will be out of the game but will not become part of the jury Merge :Members who gets voted out will be asked to go to Ponderosa and discuss things. :Players voted out will be part of the jury. :The jury must not communicate with the current players and must not post on the group Votes #The losing tribe of the immunity challenge must go to tribal council. #Each tribe member has 24 hours to send in their votes to me. You can constantly change your vote but I will consider the last vote you cast. #In the case that a hidden immunity idol is played by the one with the most number of votes, the next person with the most number of votes will be voted out. #When there is a tie, there will be a re-vote for 30 minutes. The people who got the votes will not be participate in the revote. In case that there is still a tie, the remaining members will deliberate on who to send out. In a case that a unanimous decision is not met, the people with the tie votes will become safe and the rest will draw rocks. #In a case that a person has not casted a vote within a given time, a self-vote will be assigned to him. In a case, of a re-vote, his/her vote will be randomized. Finals #The power on choosing who wins the title is on the jury. #The finalist with the most number of votes wins the title. #In case of a tie, the vote of the 1st jury member will be nullified (having been in the least place of the standing). In case that there is still a tie, a revote for 12 hours will be given. Activity and Performance #The players must be active. #Some challenges are live, some are non-live. I require every player to participate because there is a reason as to why I chose you. #You should inform me if you can't be active for some days. #In a case that a player has been inactive for 3 days without notice, he/she will be pulled out from the game. #Players are required to send in confessionals. Powers and Rewards #Hidden Immunity idol are to be found (earned) #Clues are given to winning tribes and players. #Immunity Idols can be played until the last 2 votes until finals #Some advantages will be given to tribes and players Series Summary 'Seasons'